<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just For Tonight by Hetalia1912</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434388">Just For Tonight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912'>Hetalia1912</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kpop a/b/o verse oneshots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Block B, Speed (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Kyung, Alpha Taeil, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Idols, Beta Taewoon, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cute Ending, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Angst, M/M, Mostly Taewoon-centric, Omega Taewoon, Pre-Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles, Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:28:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Taeil/Park Kyung, Lee Taeil/Park Kyung/Woo Taewoon, Lee Taeil/Woo Taewoon, Park Kyung/Woo Taewoon | ₩uNo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kpop a/b/o verse oneshots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just For Tonight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>8:30 PM</strong>
</p><p>"And no for the hunderdnth time,you're <em>not </em>allowed to sleep with him in any way."Kyung just rolled his eyes at his leader's words."Why not?It's not like it's gonna hurt anyone."Jiho shot him a annoyed look."Well you're still not allowed too."Kyung sighed in annoyance."You know Jiho-ah you can stop pretending like we don't Taewoon-sshi is a omega."He reminded the younger man.</p><p>He saw Jiho's eyes visibly soften."I know it's just....."He sighed in frustration and ran his fingers through his hair."I'm worried about the fact that something might happen to him,you know?"Kyung smiled sympathetically at his dongsaeng."I know Jiho-ah." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>